Fable
by obliviandragon
Summary: well i suppose if you read since the only true way to find out is to read


FABLE

_Oblivion dragon here and I just wanted to let you people know this is my awesome story coming to life this is Naru/Sakura and well I should let you know it was hard to pick a right couple so I decide that I'd do this and then I'd do another one of Naru/Hinata…….._

Okay now on with the story fable ………….

"Man I don't believe it I'm back already ever since I found about their plans to steal my power I'm back after training alone", said a blonde head boy with a blonde pony tail with spikes ……………

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha walking past a couple of dead beats so to speak and while admiring the weird and amazed gazes he got from everyone around him well he just smirked it off and just kept walking all the way to the Hokage's office well as simple as it was to knock out some guards who just wouldn't even listen to him he busted into Tusnade's office.

"Old woman hows it going?" said Naruto with wondering voice.

"Quiet is how its been Naruto" replied Tsunade with a smile on her face. As soon as she said that she got up and hugged Naruto like a mother would to her child after seeing them after such a long time.

"Hey!...Old lady let go you forget you have super human strength?" Naruto said with a playful smirk on his face. Man had he missed this old lady after going on his own journey to find more strength. Then it hit him he hadn't been in contact with any off his friends they must not even know he came back.

Tsunade looked up to Naruto being that the face he is now way taller than her and he had a smirk on his face and his hair she wondered got really long. "Well Naruto how did your journey go?" Tsunade asked while still holding Naruto but with the 'if you let go of me I'll tell you look' Tsunade decide it would be best to let him go since she didn't even know how strong the boy got since his journey.

Naruto sat in one of the seats infront of her desk and she figured that meant for her to sit at her seat as well. "Well to begin old lady I've missed out on a lot you know?... So instead lets get all of my friends lets meet up at my new mansion?" asked Naruto.

"Mansion?" asked Tsunade.

"Yeah the one I got three years ago before I left mainly the one that I found it's so cool I'll even lead you there" replied Naruto.

With that said Naruto took Tsunade out of her office and she made up some lame excuse about going drinking. Naruto seemed to be leading her out of Konoha well almost anyways seemingly she found herself looking at a huge gate something she had never seen before and if this was Naruto's mansion well it had been hidden from all of Konoha.

"Wow" Tsunade said with wonder. She couldn't believe what she saw the gate was marvelous and the two statues in front which she couldn't believe where a fox and a wolf it was queit amazing really.

"I guess its cool but the inside of this huge place is better and if you look over there you can see that this whole place belongs to the Uzumaki's" replied Naruto. Then he looked over and couldn't wait to lie down in his bed. Of course most people think Naruto is mad for not finding out about this mansion but on the other hand isn't he and his mother had found this place then again no one really knew who his mother was maybe he should tell them he thought.

"Well let's go in okay?"

"Sure is there any sake in there since I left my office and all"

" I think since the last I checked"

With that said they walk into the front yard of the mansion which was unbelievable that it is too hard to describe with words really at least that's what Tsunade thought. Naruto started walking to the door and while she was lost in her own world by just looking at the front yard.

"Come on old lady lets go inside and I'll show you around then I'll let you stay here while I find all the people I want to see again"

After that Tsunade woke up. Then went straight for the door while Naruto opened it she looked even more amazed stainless steel for the kitchen about 20 to 30 rooms and well big screen TV's that this place looked like it was renovated with new hardware.

"Who did this?"

"You'll find out in a little while"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well that's it for this chapter the next will be up soon but questions still linger and for those who comment listen up if you played fable then you know that it starts out nice and then all the cool shit starts to happen. **

**And that's it Oblivian dragon out.**


End file.
